


[翻译]I want to share your mouthful

by immacca



Category: Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band), Oasis (Band), The Russell Brand Show
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immacca/pseuds/immacca
Summary: 渣翻预警!边缘性行为预警I want to do all the things your lungs do so well
Relationships: Noel Gallagher/Matt Morgan (Comedy RPF)
Kudos: 4





	[翻译]I want to share your mouthful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I want to share your mouthful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024061) by [quietwandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering). 



> 已授权  
> 原作者的话: “没人想看前篇，但我还是写了。(原作者之前还写过另一篇noel/matt)  
> 设定在2008年，是的noel和matt去了led zepplin演唱会，noel喝醉了，握着matt的手，告诉保镖matt是他的男朋友。这是真的。noel在播客上说了很多次。”

“noel....noel你最好喝慢点儿，兄弟”

“滚开” noel嘟囔着，怒视着我，猛地拧开另一瓶啤酒，我真的记不清他当时喝了多少了。我叹了口气，捏了捏他的肩膀，试图把注意力放在演出上，但noel一直在尝试用胳膊搂住我以支撑自己的身体。过了一会儿，我总算用胳膊搂住了他的腰——为了安抚他，之后一切都很好...... 当然这只持续了很短的一段时间，无论怎样..

因为诺最终还是要去小便，但我们站的地方没办法直接去到VIP区。“这儿.... 嘿，不是那样，来吧。抓住我的手，好吗?”

“我随时可以握住你的手，兄弟。“只要你开口”noel笑嘻嘻的回答，眉毛扭动着看着我，以增加效果。我没理他，而是把我们的手指交叉在一起，一步步领着他慢慢的穿过人群，而他一路上就像是在婚前派对上喝醉了的少女一样，大声地唱着歌向Kashmir进发。

我们走向 VIP 区附近的保安，我掏出我的记者证，请他们让我们进去。“打扰一下，这是Oasis的Noel Gallagher ，我是 BBC 的Matt Morgan。”

“他是我的男朋友!”noel喊道，像疯了一样笑个不停。我叹了口气，低头看了看我们交缠在一起的双手，不知道在这种情况下如何反驳。“我们要在后面的房间里好好的亲一下，你懂我的意思吧?”

保安们相互对视了一下，然后尴尬地挥手让我们过去，当我们走过他们那边的时候，我礼貌地向他们点了点头，我的脸因为尴尬而发红。谢天谢地，洗手间离大厅不远。同时noel不停地嚷着他要在地板上撒尿，或者在我的脚上...“好了，我们到了。你觉得自己能行吗?”

“操！我当然可以，我他妈就是最棒的，我是天才！”noel一边大声说，一边跌跌撞撞地走进洗手间。为了以防万一，我跟在他后面。谢天谢地周围没有其他人——我不想有人看到我跟着一个男人进了厕所，但是...... 很明显noel需要帮助。

我把他引向一个隔间，这显然比让他瞄准一个便池要安全得多，还帮他把裤子脱了下来。我给russell帮过很多次这样的忙，因此倒没有觉得有什么困扰，尽管noel在这种时候硬起来是有点奇怪。不过，这可能只是因为他太想尿尿了。“完事以后告诉我，我过来再帮你穿回去。”

“别离开我，别走，我不想让你走。别.....我想让你留下。” noel抓住我短裤的下摆，轻轻抽泣着把脸埋进我的腿里，我和他坐在隔间的马桶上尽我最大可能地拥抱了他，之后我走出了隔间。

“所以，我就在这儿。快点去尿尿，然后我们可以给你找个地方躺一会儿，好吗?”

诺埃尔点点头，抽了抽鼻子，回给我一个拥抱。最后他终于排空了他的膀胱。我把他清理干净，带他去了附近的休息室，那儿有几张沙发，一张巨大的玻璃桌子，上面放着一只水烟简，还有..... 其他什么也没了。有几盏黑色的灯，让所有的东西都散发出一种诡异的光芒，但是它仍然足够黑，noel也许能睡会儿。

终于我让他躺下来了，我过去把门锁上，之后坐在他旁边，笑着看着他无耻地把脸埋到我的腿上。“我喜欢你，matt。我非常喜欢你。”

“比sara还喜欢?”我开了个玩笑，等待着接下来的Noel Gallagher式的经典反驳，但noel只是耸耸肩，声音含糊地对着我的腿说了些莫名其妙的话。我尽量不去想这件事，因为他现在完全被灌醉了，但这让我想起作为伴侣，他们有时候多么的奇怪。他们不喜欢彼此站得太近，他们不喜欢手牵手——甚至noel有时看起来不喜欢她。

noel把脸埋进我的肚子里，叹了口气，我心不在焉地摸着他的头发，轻声地哼着一首特拉维斯的老歌，那是他不久前让我们在radio里放的。我记不清歌词了，但旋律很动听。noel的呼吸终于慢了下来，要不是他还在不停动来动去，我还以为他睡着了。

“你没事吧?”我低声说，以防他真的晕过去了，但noel什么也没说。他只是发出一声轻微的呻吟，手在两腿之间挪动了几下。“noel—”

“操，别停，别他妈停！”

noel显然是被我摸头发摸起了性趣，我尴尬地脸红了，因为这家伙还在继续撸自己，我不知道现在该做什么，也不知道怎么道歉。“对不起。我很抱歉。我没有那个意思... ...”

noel不耐烦地冲我发火，然后像只长得过大的家猫一样爬到我的腿上。我不知道为什么我没有阻止他，我当然应该阻止他，但是不知道为什么我对此完全没有意见。“我他妈没说你可以停下来，是吗？给他妈我继续。”

我的手被毫不客气地猛拉着回到了noel的头发上，我开始在他的头皮上小心翼翼地摩擦轻柔的圆圈。noel呻吟着吮吸着嘴唇，眉毛皱着挤起，他紧紧地抓着我的衬衫，就像这能让他保持清醒。他很快开始摇晃我们的臀部，我无法忽视这种感觉有多好，尽管我还是有点不太确定发生了什么。

noel真的很喜欢被摸头发，我发现——即使我轻微的挣扎一下，他的手臂还是紧紧地环绕着我。我盯着他看了一会儿，然后用另一只胳膊搂住他的腰，把手指伸进他的腰带，在他的臀部轻轻摩擦。他浑身颤抖，开始粗暴地咬我的脖子，抓我的背，像他控制不住自己一样。

“操，太他妈棒了，matthew，绝顶聪明啊你真是。”

我艰难的呼吸了一会儿，他的嘴正好抵在我的耳朵上，他的勃起紧挨着我的，我感觉自己终于被这一切挑动，完全硬了。我不是很喜欢男人但是.....操， Noel 长得真的很不错。

noel呻吟着，把我们推倒在沙发垫上，我不得不把胳膊放在他的肩膀两边，这样我才不会压到他。他试图把他的嘴放在我的嘴上，但我很快地斜着身子闪开了。我不确定我是否真的想和他那么亲密。他看起来准备再来一次，所以我低下头吻了他的脖子。

我显然不能留下任何痕迹——我不希望萨拉发现这件事，妈的，那可就太麻烦了。我舔了舔他的喉结，顺着他的锁骨往下，贴近我能看见的他的胸毛里。他闻起来真的很好，上帝啊。我极度想解开他的衬衫扣子，想要触碰他比现在触摸到的多的多的地方。但我的手还在抖个不停。

“把你的几把拿出来，快点。” noel低声说，抓住我的裤子。“我想和你一起”

随着用力的一拉，我能感觉到我的阴茎弹出来顶在我的腹部，noel没有浪费任何时间把他自己的也弄出来。他把我们的臀部靠在一起，这对我来说是一个难以置信的刺激。我喜欢它们摩擦时的感觉、那些湿润的感觉和热度。真是，无与伦比.....

“哦，操—”

我的肌肉一下子绷紧了，射出来后，我重重趴在noel的胸口。他用双腿紧紧地缠住我的，疯了一样紧靠着我摇晃着自己，不停自语道“你太他妈棒了。my pretty boy，不是吗？真是好孩子。”

这几乎像是他在和别的什么人说话，但我并不想问。我只是努力保持不动等着noel射出来，来让我喘口气。我竭力不让眼睛闭上，因为在某种意义上我还得开车送我们回家。

过了一会儿，noel发出了一声令人担忧的声音，我靠在一边看他把这天晚上喝的大部分啤酒都吐了出来。清洁人员看到这个可能会气得够呛，但是....他们肯定习惯了醉醺醺的名人到处呕吐吧？不管怎样，希望如此。

“好点了吗?”等noel大概吐完了，我问道。他鼻子上挂着一些鼻涕，我用衬衫袖子给他擦了擦。

“等你把那该死的玩意儿从我身上弄走，我就好全了。”noel咕哝着，半心半意地推了我一把。我耸耸肩，直起身把裤子拉直，看着noel也这样做，尽管我们俩都不知道该怎么处理那滩呕吐物东西。

“我们应该叫辆出租车，对吧?”

noel看了我一会儿，他的手指在思考中轻轻敲着嘴唇，然后点了点头。“是啊...... 反正我今晚看够了满脸皱纹的家伙了。”

“那你出去的时候最好不要照镜子,”我笑着咕哝说。noel坐起来生气地拉我的耳朵。

“闭嘴。”


End file.
